Perfect Synchronization
by storyteller362
Summary: She'll watch Naomi and Mateo dance. She'll watch Esteban flirt and flounce. She'll watch Gabe and Elena rock their babies to sleep. She'll watch Isabel grow. Little glimpses of Luisa watching her family grow up and remembering her own moments like that. Luisa and Francisco, mentions of others. Third bonus chapter with Esteban!
1. She'll Dance To Remember

**Title:** Perfect Synchronization

 **Summary:** She'll watch Naomi and Mateo dance. She'll watch Esteban flirt and flounce. She'll watch Gabe and Elena rock their babies to sleep. She'll watch Isabel grow. Little glimpses of Luisa watching her family grow up and remembering her own moments like that. Luisa and Francisco, mentions of others.

 **Note: The Spanish notes are back! Adelina is the name that I gave Esteban's mother.**

 **Fandango:** dance

 **Zampona:** a south american instrument that is like a flute.

* * *

 _ **She'll watch Isabel grow and make friends.**_

 _"So then Elena tells Prince Alonso to," said Isabel as she talked to some of the visiting royal children. Amber, Sofia, and James are laughing at the ending of the story as Isabel only looks pleased at their reaction. Luisa only smiles warmly at them as she could marvel at just how tall Isabel was compared to her friends. Then at the fact that Isabel was making friends quickly with the other kids despite being from another time all together. Then finds herself drowning in a memory._

Nicola and Delma were best friends.

Urma and Emilia.

Luisa hated school as she looked around trying to make friends with someone. It was the new school year and it was the first time she would go without her brother Tito without her. Instead of just jumping from the sixth grade to seventh grade, he went to a whole new building. There was a ceremony and everything. Now as he was in something called high school all by herself. The farmer's kids were coming back after long days in the fields. Her eyes wandered around the school yard.

"Hi!" said a girl about her age. "I'm Carmen, what's yours?"

"Luisa," she said as she looked at Carmen. She looked nice with long thick hair and a teal skirt on. "Can I braid your hair?"

"Sure!" said Carmen as she turned and Luisa ran her hands across her hair. "Hey did you hear the joke about why the cookie went to the doctor?"

"No, why?" asked Luisa while dividing her hair into long parts. It had to go to her calf but it would so pretty braided up as the 10 year old started twisting. What a way to make a friend on the first day.

"Because it felt crumby," finished another girl as Luisa laughed at the punch line. Then looked over at the new person, after realizing Carmen didn't finish the joke., Both her and Carmen looked up at the girl with red hair and a solemn look on her face. She looked fancy with elaborate designs on her dress. "That's a terrible joke. The teacher wants us inside." Both girls walked slowly as she was still braiding, the girl now watching amused instead of the solemn look. "You know I'm fast at braiding."

Luisa stepped back wanting to braid her thick hair but the girl finished a lot faster, a sunny smile on her face now. "I'm Benita."

This was going to be the start of a strange friendship.

* * *

 _ **She'll watch Naomi and Mateo dance.**_ _  
His dark eyes seemed to sparkle as she spun around the dance floor. Naomi's short blond hair swayed as their hands touched to just spin outward again. Giant smiles were on their faces as Luisa watches their feet move together. The beat of the music lively as they swung around until his hands were on her hips. Their smiles were contagious as everyone was smiling around them and getting in on the party. Her eyes would watch them as she remembered meeting with Francisco over a dance. She'll dance to remember._

Luisa flashed her partner a smile that could only mean, up your game, as the 15 year old flashed her eyes at him.

"You're going to have to do better than that Senor Acosta," scolded Luisa through a smile as her elder neighbor took her hand and spun her around again and again. This was so much fun as she heard the music pounding around her. A lone zampona was heard among the drums as she stomped her feet. Senor Matias Acosta spun her out as she felt her hand slip. His face went white as she landed on a pile of hay and a body next to her.

"I'm sorry," she said as the man about her age helped her up. She saw Matias come to get her but she waved him off. "I haven't seen you around the village before."

"It's my first day here. My name is Francisco Flores- Palermo, but you can call my Fri-" he said as she eyed him up and down. Oh, he was attractive with a nice lean frame and warm dark eyes. She felt herself flush as she smiled almost shyly up at him. She couldn't help but wonder what he would look like on that dance floor. An idiot or a competent dancer?

"Francisco," she said not wishing to shorten his name. "You, me, dance floor now." With that she grabbed his hand dancing back into the fandango.

* * *

 _ **She'll watch Esteban flirt and flounce around girls.**_

 _"Dona, what do you think of the new coat? Maria says it make me look fat" asked Esteban as she watched him get close to the magistar of the trading guild. Luisa only watched as he had another woman next to him. Professor Maria Mendoza was also in the conversation with him. Maria telling him that he could have done better but they needed to focus on something else. Maria and Dona laughing at something that Esteban was saying. At this Luisa could only laugh herself trying to imagine what he would be saying. Luisa finds herself remembering._

"So I told Angie that she should not be dancing my partner," said Carmen as Luisa tuned out her friends. She kept an eye out for the person she hoped would show up. She looked around the room tugging at her braid chewing on-

"Ew, Luisa quit chewing on your hair," snapped Benita before noticing her not quite there look. "Are you looking for Francisco?"

"What? Nooo," she said drawing out the no a little bit longer. Her friends shared a look before bursting into laughs. At this Luisa felt herself starting to laugh too rather than go red. She would be lying if she wasn't thinking of Francisco and his warm chocolate like eyes. She felt herself blush but she could thankfully pass off the blush from the extra heat.

"You got it bad. Just imagine what his face would be like if he saw you talking to German Calvero," giggled Carmen as Luisa furrowed her brow. German Calvero was attractive, yes, but not like Francisco. "Think about it. He'll see you with another guy and get totally jealous. That way you'll know he likes you, for sure." At this Carmen danced her way into the crowd before pulling German Calvero next to her. The 18 year old only rolled her eyes at the absurdity of her plan. At that very moment she could see Francisco come up to next to her. Her friends encouraging her to say something to German. Looking at Francisco she flipped her hair and touched German's shoulder.

"How's the dancing?" she asked as she could feel Francisco pull her onto the dance floor.

"You'll have to figure it out yourself," said Francisco as she flushed and waved good bye to her friends as Benita took over flirting with German. "You know; jealousy doesn't really work on me." Oh he was good.

* * *

 _ **She'll watch Gabe and Elena rock their babies to sleep.**_

 _"Evening is a-falling, so rest your weary head, don't cry little baby, sleep tight in your bed, the jaquins are a-nestling, way up in the trees," sang Elena as she sat in a rocking chair. In her arms lay a small bundle with a smile on her face. Next to her sat Gabe holding a baby in his arm humming his own lullaby. Luisa only smiled as she watched them put the babies to sleep without a word. Watching with her own smile as it was serene with a full moon in the sky as they kissed them to sleep. She finds herself reliving another memory._

"Come on Lucia," she said as she felt the baby becoming fussy in her arms. Adelina just crying as she found herself wishing she only had one. Where was Francisco? He was supposed to be back from taking care of Senora Nunez. There were two village doctors for a reason! He had to be home soon. "Hush, hush, don't cry."

She felt like crying herself as she couldn't handle it by herself. Her eyes kept going to do the door of their home. Her in-laws, Gregorio and Lindin, were busy visiting another town. She found herself unable to take care of an infant and a two-year-old. Maybe two kids weren't the best investment. Taking a deep breath, Luisa told herself that she could put them to sleep. She found herself humming as the door opened.

"The scent of springtime flowers floating on the breeze, the full moon is a-shining in the sky above, hush now little darling, bundled up with love," finished Francisco with happiness in his voice picking up Adelina and swinging her. Luisa was aiming for something low and warm but whatever. She gave him her best glare before paying attention to Lucia who was now a lot calmer. She smiled at the child as the fire cackled. She watched as Francisco took Adelina into her room and then at the night sky from the window. It was peaceful now.

 **Luisa watched her family grow and live.**


	2. He'll watch her start over Again

**Summary:** He'll watch Mateo turn into his grandfather. He'll watch Elena and Gabe make that leap. He'll watch Isabel start over… again. He'll watch Naomi and Esteban dance. Second chapter with yet some more memories with Francisco watching.

 **Notes:** It was hard to think of something for Mateo, so shout out to Myra for giving me the idea to use Alakazar.

 **Spanish:** Padre is father.

Hermoso is handsome.

* * *

 ** _He'll watch Isabel start over… again._**

 _He looked at Isabel with a proud look decorated on his face. Sure Isabel was just going to public school instead of Royal Prep but he was proud of his granddaughter. She was going to be starting all over with a fresh start. Francisco hoped that she would be able to make friends with the other kids just as easily as she could before. 41 years in a painting could have really through her off. "Good luck at school Isabel."_

 _"Have fun here at the castle," said the smaller girl as she hugged her grandfather. His youngest granddaughter, Isabel Alma Gina Castillo Flores, was starting school. Again. As she hugs him he only remembers._

"How is university going?" asked Gregorio as he looked at his son. Francisco looked at his father at the other side of the breakfast table. "Getting confused yet in medical school?"

At this Francisco only snorted in response. So far no confusion and he was more qualified than some of his classmates. After all, he did have hands on experience working with the town doctor before. The only other person that would know just as much as him was Nina Montez. She had experience being a midwife or something or another. It didn't matter because he was going to be a doctor and a good one at that.

"I like school padre," he said as his mother lay a plate in front of him. His favorite spicy eggs and pork with a cold glass of milk. He thought of his medical textbooks that he had got from his father and bit into his pork. He liked following his own path since his father was a retired lord. His older brother, Alvaro, had taken over his father's spot. However, if something happened to Alvaro, Francisco would gain his lord position.

"Good, good, the Flores men, doctors in the making," said his father as his mother sat down next to him. Francisco hoped that if he had sons, they would be a doctor too His eyes strayed to the empty seat that would be occupied by his sister Ramona. Francisco saw his mother glimpse at the chair as well. It grew quiet as his father lead them in prayer. For his grandparents, for their health, and for their daughter.

* * *

 ** _He'll watch Naomi and Esteban dance._**

 _"Naomi you don't know how to dance?" asked Elena with wide eyes. Francisco watched as Elena disappeared into the hall to grab something but only came back with Gabe. "We're going to teach you. Abuela and abeulo, you and Esteban, me and Gabe."_

 _"Me and her?!" asked Esteban as he looked over Naomi with a look of contempt._

 _"Yes you, you're a good dancer and if she misses a step you'll know sooner." Francisco can see him straighten up from the compliment. Esteban was so much like his mother. He watched as Gabe and Elena demonstrated a basic salsa. Then Esteban and Naomi tried to copy what they did with little success. They tried hard to keep up with the fast paced number that they had put on as Naomi stepped on his feet. Esteban muttering at how well she did but rubbed his foot. "Now abuela and abuelo are going to waltz." Then another memory hit him._

"You know you're a great dancer," he said as Luisa spun around flashing him a dazzling smile. Francisco saw her fly across the floor. It was like her feet never touched the floor. Amazed he only watched her move her feet in a rhythmic motion to the melody.

"Thanks, you're good too," she said as he took her hand and spun her around. Despite being in this village for a good week he was doing a good job with the locals. School was fun but he liked the village fandangos. Francisco found himself catching his breath as the beat continued. Luisa smiled at him as she took his hand to spin him. Oh wow, this girl was really good. "So what do you do?"

"I'm a student at the university," panted the nineteen-year-old as she turned to look at him with a surprised look. She had these really pretty green eyes that he just now noticed. Like they were emeralds as she stared at him for a moment. "Studying to be a doctor. Tell me something about you."

Luisa only smiled before spinning herself around. She just avoided his question as he only caught her in his arms. He didn't care if she couldn't even finish middle school. Francisco just wanted to get to know her.

"I'm in school," she said finally, "and I think you're hermoso." He felt himself go red as Luisa excused herself to go find a friend. A goofy smile on his face as he watched the swing of her hips as she found someone she knew. All he could think about was how to become a better dancer. So he could dance with her like that.

* * *

 ** _He'll watch Elena and Gabe make that leap._**

 _"Grand council man Francisco may I speak with you about something personal?" asked the dark haired lieutenant, Gabriel Nunez, walked over to him. Francisco looked up from his paper work as a serious look on his face. Nothing was wrong in the kingdom and it hasn't been busy for a while. Yet something was concerning Gabriel taking a long look at him. Concerned himself Francisco shut his study door. He rather liked the young man and respected his opinion almost like he was part of the family. He only nodded for him to continue talking. Confident Gabe makes his point. "Sir, with your permission, if I can, I would like to marry your granddaughter. Elena that is." Hearing this makes Francisco stumble into a memory._

"What do you mean Prince Raul wants to marry Lucia?" gasped Francisco as he looked over at his wife with a confused look on his face. Then turned to his youngest daughter. "Is this some kind of joke? Lucia what do you even know about the prince? Just, just go to your room."

At hearing this his daughter ran up the stairs as he heard her start to cry. A door slammed as the whole house seemed to shake. Luisa only looked at Adelina looking for some kind of explanation. Francisco turned to look at his eldest daughter with that same look on his face. They wanted to know everything that Adelina knew.

"No papa," said Adelina with a squeal. "He really wants to marry her. He gave her this amulet and they exchange love letters and-"

"Love letters?" said a still appalled Francisco. "Doesn't the prince need to marry a princess?" His mind reeling as he thought of how this could have even happened. How could they have possibly even me- Oh dear, it had to be when he brought her with him to work. She had refused to stay home alone after the fire that happened a month back. Then he thought of Lucia crying upstairs in her bed. Francisco couldn't be that kind of father.

"No, King Juan Victor said that there is no law about who any royal could marry," said Adelina. "Luisa told me all about him. The king wants to have an audience with her himself!" Francisco only thought of his daughter marrying the prince of Avalor. What did he want with his daughter? He took a deep breath before realizing that they could be genuinely in love. He shouldn't be the one to keep them apart. He looked at Luisa with a comforting look on his face. "Papa?"

"Go get your sister prettied up, we'll meet the prince," he started to say before Adelina rushed up the steps to talk to her sister. He hoped that he wasn't going to regret this.

* * *

 ** _He'll watch Mateo turn into his grandfather._**

 _He looked like his grandfather in so many ways than one, thought Francisco._

 _"They look really pretty don't they?" asked the younger man with dimples, Mateo de Alva. Gabe and Elena were gone visiting another kingdom and Mateo watched their children. The kids fast as Mirabelle, Iliana, and Lorenzo tackle him begging for more magic. Elena had another child, a boy, not too long after the girls. Avalor's next heir to the throne. Francisco looked at Mateo with that fatherly look. One he had perfected with his grandchildren. "Okay, ow, that really hurt," exclaimed Mateo as all three kids rubbed his head. Next to him Luisa only chuckled as she turned to her husband._

 _"Do you remember when Alakazar would play like that with Elena?" When he hears that he dreams up a memory._

King Juan Victor was a no nonsense king. So when Luisa and Francisco were invited to baby sit one day, they knew that it wasn't because there wasn't anyone that couldn't watch them. He wanted them to get to know their granddaughter.

"I love that Lucia chose the name Elena," gushed Luisa as they made their way into the castle. Guards were walking by them and nodding at their presence. They stopped short when they saw that Lucia wasn't alone with the baby but instead a man next to the crib.

"Mama, it's so good to see you!" said Lucia as she ran over to her mother and threw her arms around her. "Raul and I are visiting Cordoba, it's our first royal visit since Elena was born. It's so good to have you watch her."

Francisco had heard of Cordoba. The ruler was King Juan Caton and he had heard that he had a son named prince Juan Ramon. He only turned to the person watching the child in the crib. Who was he? He looked nice with dark hair and red robes of some sort.

"Oh this is Alakazar, he's our royal wizard," said Lucia getting excited. Alakazar picked up the young princess watching the three-year-old as Francisco only looked suspicious. Magic? He could hear his daughter say something about wanting another child, as if it was background music. Alakazar made it sparkle around her as Elena reached out for the shimmers. Then jumping on Alakazar in excitement.

"Do it again!" shouted the three-year-old with a smile on her face.

 ** _Francisco would watch these memories again and again._**


	3. Bonus Chapter!

**Title: Nothing but a Memory**

 **Summary:** He'll watch Gabe with disdain and hope. He'll watch Naomi as she is only a memory to him _._ He'll watch Isabel and Elena as if he was missing out on something wonderful. He'll watch Mateo and see himself in some ways.

 **Spanish notes:**

 **Libro=** book

 **La política de Avalo** r= the politics of Avalor

Tia= aunt

* * *

 ** _He'll watch Isabel and Elena as if he was missing out on something wonderful._**

 _"So what did you and James do on your outing?" squealed Elena as she bounced a baby on her leg. "Tell me everything." Esteban only watched as Elena and Isabel squealed about some kind of outing she went on with Prince James of Enchancia. He tried hard to listen in to hear how it went. So far nothing until he heard them start to giggle._

 _"Can I hold him?" asked Isabel as he finally got a look into the room. Elena handed over her baby to the younger girl. They didn't look like they were talking about the outing. "Lorenzo looks a lot like you." Oh great, they were talking about the baby. How soon they had another, who he looks like, yada yada, he listened to hear the topic switch. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. He finds himself thinking of a memory._

"Isabel a cookie, me a cookie, Isabel a cookie, me a cookie," said Elena as she divided out the cookie jar between them. Esteban watches from the corner to where they can't see him. The eight-year-old has divided the cookies between them. Sometimes he wonders what would happen if he asked for a sibling. Then thinking that it couldn't happen now anymore. He glares at the stuffed toy in his arms before a smile graced his face.

"You'll be my friend, right Mr. Bear?" asked Esteban as he looked at his stuffed toy making it nod. Esteban didn't have any friends at school. He takes one last look at his cousins sitting on the kitchen table. For only being eight, Elena wasn't the shining example like everyone thought she was. They were the ones setting an example for him? Yea right, he thinks as Esteban thinks about what adventure he would go on next. "Mr. Bear, we're going to look for maruvian ruins. Won't that be fun?"

Esteban thought for a moment wondering if his cousins heard him. Instead, he heard the girls laugh about something as he went back to the kitchens to see what was so funny. Two-year-old Isabel was peeled off her diaper and waved it around like a flag. "We surrender to you pirate captain Isabel-"

"Can I play?" he asked as both girls looked up at him. Elena bites her bottom lip before brightening up at the idea. "We can go outside and dig and look for buried treasure."

Isabel's eyes even light up. "Tweasure!" He straightens up as they march out of the kitchen area to the gardens. Maybe he didn't really need a sibling. Maybe he didn't need friends. At least he had cousins to play with him.

* * *

 _ **He'll watch Mateo and see himself in some ways.**_

 _Esteban only looked at the wizard with an eyebrow raised. They were in the library looking for something to read. Mateo and Isabel pouring over some technical book that he could not understand. Naomi working on some homework she had brought with her. Then Elena and Gabe in the stacks looking for something to read. He had focused on Mateo as he read his letter from the older friend. One that he forgot he even had after aunt Lucia had married uncle Raul. In some weird way they were a lot alike._

 _"Hey the rain stopped," said Elena from inside the stacks. "We could go outside and play now."_

 _"Isabel and I are going to finish our book," said Mateo as he pointed out a diagram to the younger girl. Naomi flipped her book over before announcing that she would go with Gabe and Elena to find the jaquins. Esteban rolls his eyes as he finds himself remembering._

Esteban was only four when his parents died. He as supposed to have a brother when his mother died and his dad died around the same time. For what reason he wasn't entirely sure. Since then he had found himself in the comfort of his imagination and the written word. With no real friends of his own they were his closest thing that he had. Elena and Isabel were always off together. Even at 6 years difference those two were inseparable.

"Esteban is that your third libro today?" asked tia Lucia as he got a new one from the shelf. She was studying something about politics in Avalor. If he had to guess tia Lucia was reading up on how to help the king.

"It is," he said proudly looking at her book with interest. La política de Avalor read the title as it sounded interesting. "Can I read that when you're done?" Lucia looked over at him with a playful smile on her face. She wiped a stray piece of dark hair from her face as she smiled at her nephew.

"Why don't we read this together? I know you're just as interested as I am in the subject." At this Esteban looked at his aunt before looking at the shelf wondering if he wanted a different book. Then agreed to study the same material. Smiling at each other they started the book together.

* * *

 ** _He'll watch Gabe with disdain and hope._**

 _Gabriel Nunez, it said on his application as he handed it over to his grandfather. He could only roll his eyes as yet another kid was coming in next. Esteban skims the background information when he sees the striking resemblance. Then a young man comes in with a contagious smile on his face. Something that Esteban knows that he couldn't pull off._

 _He looked at this Gabriel Nunez and saw what he wanted to be. At 18 and ready to prove himself, to set himself apart from the rest of the boys. He had his whole life ahead of him of adventure and mystery. Why is he wasting it being here in castle cooped up; he wonders for the both of them. Gabriel is confident and enthusiastic about the job. Something he doesn't really understand. Every answer to the questions sometimes better than the other. He hopes that Gabriel proves something for the both of them._

 _Esteban remembered when he used to look like that. He finds himself suffocating._

Esteban looked around the room before sneaking out into the training ground. At 13-years-old Esteban liked to examine his options. He had thought about joining the military. Captain of the royal navy. He liked that title, Captain Esteban Santos Flores of the Avaloran royal navy. Then again, he wanted to be a mariachi band member last week. Then last month he wanted to be an architect.

"What are you doing here Esteban?" asked Captain Moreno. He looked up at the captain of the royal guard with a stern look on his face. The thought of a royal guard only made him frown. Esteban hated that he couldn't go anywhere without one. Just because auntie Lucia was a queen now, meant that he had to have a guard go with him.

"I'm just watching the boys train," muttered Esteban as he saw them doing push-ups, kicking things, and swords to dummies. He wanted to try doing that. "Is this the royal guard, army, or navy?"

"Guard," he said with a tiny smile on his face, although doubt also there. "I thought you wanted to be a part of a mariachi band last I checked."

"Maybe, I have a lot of options," he said with a devious smile on his face. "Maybe one day I'll have your job."

Captain Moreno suppressed a smiled as he looked down at the young teen. He only chuckled a bit. "If you can down a 100 push-ups in less than an hour. You might have a chance at my job." Esteban only looked at the hefty man believing he could do that in less than a half hour. Maybe he was better off being a chef instead.

* * *

 ** _He'll watch Naomi as she is only a memory to him._**

 _He looks at her credentials seeing if there was any way he could show Elena she wasn't worthy to sit on the council. He knows that Armando would be okay. He knows that her guard would be a good choice, Gabriel had some experience in law school. He had to think of some way to get her out of there._

 _Esteban looks at Elena's friends wondering if they were messing up. Half impressed he sees Mateo doing magic for some royal children. Impressed, he sees Gabriel making small talk with a couple of kings. Unimpressed he sees Naomi just talking with her father with two other men. Putting a fake smile on his face he walks over to Naomi to see her also talking to Dona. He dances into a memory._

"You stepped on my foot, twice," said Nelia Mendez with a fake smile on her face. The sixteen-year-old looked at her with an equally forced smile. He eyed his cousin as she flirted with some prince. Elena was feeling his muscle, she always seemed to like muscly men. His fifteen-year-old cousin should not be flirting at all!

"I deeply apologize senora Mendez," he said as they danced near his grandparents. "I'm just distracted by your beautiful dress." Not that green in your teeth he thought as she proudly showed off her overly embellished dress. Nelia was only invited to these parties because she was friends with Galena Perez. Galena's father is captain of the royal navy. She had no other special reason to be here. It had to be luck Nelia was invited.

"Oh I know, everyone is, after all its hand stitched," said Nelia as she tossed her short blond hair. Esteban had to admit the girl was confident and had a great attitude. She had moved her elbow to reach for a drink but instead knocked the glasses over from the table. "Oh, Esteban why did you do that?"

She had announced that loudly that Elena even looked over from her friends. He had eyes on him as a blush crossed his face. "I did no such thing."

"Oh Esteban, you're such a klutz," said Nelia as she saw Galena come over to them before whispering. "No royal education can even fix you." What? That girl went to the village school. She was just jealous, at least he hoped. Esteban tried to straighten himself out as he saw Galena, smiling awkwardly. He liked Galena for a while now. Her dark hair swept up into a braid and her simple frock made her radiate across the room.

At this thought Galena came over to gather her friend. They had giggled before chasing after the man with snacks. He hated that blond. Esteban spied him before hearing Galena saying something, "Esteban's just a dork." He felt his heart break in two.


End file.
